Rescue the Subject
by Mr.Mix
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy has been assigned to find and rescue the President's missing daughter, but can be save her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1-1

**Hello everyone. So this is my first fanfic story and is a complete alternate retelling of Resident Evil 4**

**I**** hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 1-1

_It has been two weeks since the daughter of the President of the United States, Ashley Graham, went missing. Newly appointed Secret Service agent and Raccoon City survivor Leon S. Kennedy's first mission is to find her. With reports of possible sightings of the girl in Europe, Leon sets off to investigate any leads before time runs out._

On a misty day in Northwest Spain, Leon travels to a rural, remote village, thought to be the location of the last known sighting of the President's daughter. Without any knowledge of the area, Leon is joined by local police sergeants Angel Chavez and Sergio Hernandez to aid his efforts.

"Boy, you'd think the weather'd be warmer in Spain."

"Don't let that Canary Island weather fool you." joked Hernandez.

"Besides. You're not exactly here for a nice sunny vacation now are you?"

"Got that right..."

Sitting in the back of the rather outdated patrol car, (_it would hardly be any use in any high-speed chase_) Leon pondered the situation and rigorous journey ahead. _"If I want any hope of finding her, we need to move quick."_

As they pulled in to the village entrance, a feeling grew in Leon's stomach. He didn't know what it was telling him, but he was determined to find answers.

"It isn't a huge village, barely a couple hundred people" explained Chavez.

"If your girl was here, someone ought to know something."

"Alright, let's go find some locals, see what they know." Leon grew more suspicious about the reason for Ashley's abduction. "_You kidnap the daughter of a world leader, then bring her to a place like this. Why? There must be something I'm missing. A bigger picture perhaps..."_As if the mission wasn't strenuous enough, they couldn't even get the basics done. They hadn't come across any villagers to question.

"Where is everyone?" Leon said frustrated.

"I don't understand" replied Chavez. "There is usually farmers working here."

"We rarely receive calls to this village" explains Hernandez. "It is generally a quiet place, good people though, but si senor, it seems a bit, too, quiet."

Leon got on his radio comms to report to Hunnigan about his findings, or lack of so far.

"Hunnigan we've reached the village but the place is deserted."

"Interesting. The report claims that Ashley may have been pictured near a church. Have you encountered one in the area yet?"

Leon examined the surroundings. Nothing but small cabins and cottages in the general area. However across the hillside quite a distance away, he makes out a building that definitely looks like a house of God, at least he hoped God was watching over him.

"I can see a church, but it'll take time to get there."

"Leon your best bet is to find a way to that church. See if there's any information there."

"Alright Hunnigan, I'll update you soon."

"-Senor?!"

"Hernandez?" Leon was puzzled as Hernandez supposedly called out to a shadow in a cottage window.

"I was sure I saw someone in that house" exclaimed Hernandez whose claim was backed by his partner Chavez.

"Alright. Maybe we'll get some clarification as to why this town's a ghost town."

The three made their way to the front door, M9 handguns still in holsters, but on as high alert as can be. Chavez knocks on the front door which isn't closed, and creaks open from the force of his knuckles. "Hola?" he calls out, but when they aren't met with an answer, they enter the premises to investigate.

There was no signs of forced entry or evidence of foul play. The door was simply left open. As they approach the main room, they find a man, tending to a freshly-lit fire in the fireplace.

"Senor?" Hernandez calls out again, but is ignored by the farmer. Leon hands Hernandez a photo of Ashley to question the local for information.

"Excuse me, sir, but have you seen the girl in this photograph around?"

"I have no information, now get the hell out of my house!" the villager brashly responds, abruptly ending the conversation in the native language.

"Well he was help... let's go" Hernandez said, almost amazed by his reaction.

Just as they were about to exit the house, the trio hear the man approach, hardly to apologize especially when wielding a small hatchet. Aiming for Leon, the crazed villager swings wildly, but Leon's reactions are split second instinct, and he leaps out of harms way equipping his firearm and aiming at the man as his colleagues do the same.

"Freeze!" The three officers ordering, almost pleading with the man. But he doesn't listen. Still lurking forward, he prepares another attack, but Chavez doesn't let the man swing his weapon this time, firing a round into his shoulder, disarming him. They expect him to drop to the floor to then be apprehended, (he did just take a bullet to be fair) but no. The man stands up straight, as if he'd just been hit with a small stone, nothing more.

"What the hell?!" the three expressed their shock as to what they'd just witnessed. But they had to stay sharp as the villager charged at them grabbing Chavez around the throat. Leon acted quickly, delivering a stiff roundhouse kick to the assailant's neck, stunning him, but only momentarily.

He stood back up, determined to kill at least one of the intruders, but Hernandez fires a shot straight into the villager's brain and it seems that finally he is down for good.

"Good God senor!" Chavez, still catching his breath from an attempted strangulation, expresses his disbelief at what just happened.

"This is bad." Leon said with a disgruntled tone in his voice. He got momentary flashbacks from his nightmare that was Raccoon City, but he thought; _"This isn't the virus. That guy was walking, TALKING like a human, but no one takes a bullet like he did..."_

"What the hell is going on here Kennedy?" Hernandez scowled with a hint of anger and fear in his throat.

"We need to move now before more of them-" But before he could finish, Leon heard voices outside, surrounding their position.

"Kill them..." Chavez exclaimed.

"They're saying... Kill them..."


	2. Chapter 1-2

_Author's Note: In the previous chapter, we saw our hero enter the village, and was met with an unimaginable welcome. In this chapter, Leon, along with local police officers Hernandez and Chavez, fight for their life, and seek answers to the ever growing pile of questions this investigation is creating. On with the story..._

Chapter 1-2

Leon examined the surroundings of the dilapidated farmhouse, searching for anything that might aid him and his accompanying officers. He notices several heavy-looking bookcases and cupboards, thinking they can at least slow their attackers down and plan a counter attack, Leon and co heave the furniture in front of doors and windows and retreat upstairs to assess the situation from above. As luck would have it, this seemed to be the only dwelling in the area with a second storey, and gave them more room to navigate from the oncoming horde.

"There must be a dozen crazy fuckers out there!" Chavez panicked as he peered out the window at the deranged mob. Just then, a sound of shattering glass alerted them, coming from the second room upstairs. Leon kicked the door open and saw that the window was broken from an upright ladder, the tip set in its place.

"Oh no you don't!" Leon raced to the window to see two villagers scaling the ladder. But before they could reach him, Leon tipped it over, causing the two to crash down to the ground, incapacitating another couple of villagers in the process. As he headed out of the room to regroup, he noticed something displayed on the wall. It was a 12-gauge shotgun and there were plenty of shells tucked away in the drawer next to it. "This oughta come in handy." Leon holstered his handgun, favouring the shotgun for the larger group of enemies.

"Hernandez, cover that window in case they try that ladder again." Leon ordered as he made sure they weren't trying it on any other upstairs windows. Suddenly, they heard a crash downstairs and the voices grew louder and angrier. "They're getting in!" Chavez screamed as he guarded the top of the staircase readying himself for the eventual onslaught to come. They managed to pick a few off, Angel with his pistol, Leon with the shotgun, but they weren't slowing down.

"Damn. We can't fight them here." Leon noticed they could escape to the roofway via the window. Picking up a stool Leon blasted through the rather weak window, _"My knife probably coulda broke this thing..."_ he thought to himself as he called to his fellow officers. Before he could exit the window, one villager got too close, and with his quick thinking Leon cracked the stool over his head, flooring him. Yet as he escaped the house, he looks back through the crowd, noticing Mr. Stool already rising to his feet. He didn't understand it. That blow would've knocked a normal person clean out. _"There's something wrong with these people..."_

As they regrouped outside in the open, they were ready to take on their foe from all angles now. The mob closed in on them, in a much more sparse grouping now that they'd been thinned out. Opening fire on the farmers, they'd think guns against axes and pitchforks would be a mismatch, but these weren't ordinary people. It took them some time, but it seemed after they took down almost two dozen, there were no more. "Is... is that it..?" Hernandez spoke, almost breathless. He wasn't expecting to be running and fighting for his life today, especially in this once peaceful quiet village.

"Looks like it. for now anyways" Leon contacted Hunnigan to inform her of the situation, much worse than originally thought. "Hunnigan, the locals were hostile, we had no choice but to use extreme force..." As he continued his update, and the other two were catching their breath, no one noticed a lone villager sneak up on the group. "Look out!" Hernandez notices last minute, but it isn't enough time to alert his partner. As Chavez tries to dodge, he avoids a fatal blow at least, but the crazed axe man glances his hip, leaving a nasty gash. "Aaahh, Shit!" Angel cries out in pain. As Leon and Sergio draw their weapons and are about to blow the aging farmer to hell, an echoing bolt rings out, reverberating in the distance. Realising it was a gunshot, Leon darts his head around to see where it came from, but focuses on the villager again, now with a crater in his head.

As the villager collapses in a heap in front of them and Hernandez tends to Chavez, Leon examines the distant area and from the corner of his eye, notices something drop behind the horizon of rooftops. He couldn't make out what it was, who it was if it _was_ even a person. The only thing he could make out, was the colour red...

"Chavez!?" Leon rushes to aid the injured officer "How bad is it?"

"It could have been worse. He's losing blood though" explained Hernandez pulling a tourniquet from his pocket. "Here, use this..." Leon took a first aid spray from his pouch, applying the medicinal miracle to the wound.

"Ssshhhssss aaaghh! That stings like hell." Chavez blurted in discomfort.

As they patched their comrade up, they made their way on through the village towards the church. "There's a gate up ahead. We can continue through there." Hernandez tells Leon, helping Chavez along the path.

"Don't worry about me. I'm good on my own two feet..."

The three made their way deeper into the village, hoping they didn't run into any trouble along the way. There was only one thing on Leon's mind and that was to find Ashley as soon as humanly possible. After what they had encountered, he couldn't imagine what she could be going through. They had to find her now.

_"Don't worry Ashley, I'm coming for you..."_

_So we shall leave it there. There's no point dragging this chapter further, but it makes the next chapter all the more exciting. Until then, have a nice day._


	3. Chapter 1-3

Chapter 1-3

As he trekked deeper into the village, Leon tried to comprehend exactly what _was_ wrong with the natives. When they came across farmers working at a barn, they seemed so normal. As soon as they spotted Leon and the officers, they turned hostile in the blink of an eye and pumping more lead into them than any human could take, he believed human they were no more.

Chavez could still move of his own accord, but the blood was still permeating the bandage on his hip. It was uncomfortable, but he had to fight through the pain. They all had to fight for their lives, and Ashley's.

They came across a cabin at the end of a path. Hernandez and Chavez peaked inside a window each and could see only one villager inside. Deciding not to go guns blazing, Leon slowly opened the old door, opting for a stealthy takedown. They needed to conserve as much ammo as possible. Leon took the balding man from behind, taking his leg out from him bringing him to his knee. Leon swiftly finished him, grabbing his head and with a stiff twist, snapped it, putting him down for good. Entering a room at the back of the cabin, they noticed a hatch in the ground.

"Where does this lead?" Hernandez turned to Leon, confirming whether or not to go down.

"I guess we'll find out." Leon answered with a somewhat cautious tone in his voice. They'd every right to be cautious, with no idea of what could be down there.

They dropped down to a tiny passageway, with a door at the end, the dim overhead candle their only light source. Continuing through the door, they navigated down a long meandering trail, the alcoves of the tunnel decorated with candles... as well as human skulls and other bones.

"Well this isn't creepy at all." Chavez said horrified at the remains scattered about the place. "Stay sharp. We don't want to end up like that too." Leon saw another door at the end of the passage. The narrow tunnel path gave way to a slightly more open cavern. They didn't feel as smothered with claustrophobia as they did moments ago. Hoping to return to higher ground, they were met with another descending stone staircase, with a hue of misty sunlight in the distance. Making their way down, a villager turns the corner, met with more suprise than Leon. Catching his foe off guard, Leon aims his gun, lodging a bullet in the villager's cheek sending him stumbling backwards. Noticing the railing behind him, Hernandez tackles the man, sending him crashing into the shallow waterway below, releasing a dying groan in the process. "Nice work." Leon spoke while examining the surroundings. Looking over to where the dead villager lay, he stared at the shallow water, slowly running through the barred semi-circular inlet of the wall. This place reminded him of a sewer. Six years on and he still abhorred the things. _"Oh well, at least no spiders."_ He thought to himself.

Across the short L-shaped platform was a tall ladder. "Let's hope this gets us above ground" Chavez said scaling the ladder slowly thanks to his injury. Emerging from the well and it's bricked shelter, they were back in the open and following the dirt path they came across a small field decorated with large stones... tombstones they realised after they gazed at the top of the hill, the large ominous chapel an intimidating shadow in the misty skyline. They'd found it. There was a shed off from the trail, where there was something that caught Hernandez's attention. The only thing that broke the silence on their travels so far was the haunting winds or their graveling footsteps. But Sergio could hear a rumbling sound, like an engine. He thought it could be a power generator, maybe there was something of use inside. "Hey, I'm gonna check inside here." As the other two started up the hill, Hernandez walked up to the doorway hoping to find something useful, the candle inside reflecting a shadow, a large lumpy shadow, but is wasn't inanimate. As he reached the doorframe, from out of nowhere, a huge lumbering being stepped in his path, placing Hernandez in a trance of fear and shock. His legs couldn't run, his hands couldn't retrieve his pistol and his eyes couldn't help but glue to the swinging chainsaw that was about to devour his throat.

_"Hernandez!!" - "Sergio!!!!"_ the two screamed simultaneously in horror as in a split second, their partner, their friend, was at the mercy of death. All they could do was watch. The chainsaw now roaring as it churned Sergio's neck, mangling the poor officer, until his head rolled off behind his standing corpse, the body eventually dropping in a heap at the feet of his killer. Looking up from his carnage, the crazed chainsaw wielder now focused on finishing Leon and Angel. They jumped over the fence to the graveyard figuring they could manoeuvre around the gravestones to keep their distance. But they couldn't just run, they had to take this thing down. Leon equipped the shotgun figuring they'd need more firepower to deal with this guy. Leon and Angel opted to take a different end of the field, attacking from multiple sides. Charging with a low swipe with the chainsaw, Leon was too agile for him, backfliping away from the attack, giving Chavez an opportunity to move in. He went for the legs while Leon went for the head. Leon wondered why he wore a mask, but when he looked longer he realised it was a sack. Maybe his face was heavily disfigured, or maybe this guy watched _that_ movie too many times...

Eventually, Angel placed a shot right behind the kneecap, and as he staggered, Leon stunned him with a punt kick to his sacked head, flooring him. They had him down on his back and Leon, now standing over him with a foot on the arm holding the chainsaw, gave him another couple of shotgun shells to eat at point blank range, which seemed to finish him. Leon stood back to catch his breath, as Angel checked on his hip, glancing to the ground at the pool of blood forming at Chainsaw Cortez's head, soaking his sack. Chavez's curiosity got the better of him as he removed the sack, realising he was no Cortez, but one Salvador. "This man, he was the village doctor" Chavez spoke with a tone of regret. "Doctors are supposed to save people, not kill them." Leon replied. "There's clearly more behind this whole investigation." "I can see that. And I'm not gonna stop until we get to the bottom of this. For these people, what happened to them, and the girl. We'll finish this senor." Chavez had lost more blood in the heat of the battle, but it wasn't going to slow him down.

They reached the church door and looking back from the porch, they could see most of the village. Leon checked the large door, but of course it was locked. He contacted Hunnigan for an update. "Hunnigan, we've reached the church but the door's locked. We lost Hernandez along the way too."

"Oh god." she paused.

We'll continue to search for the key, don't suppose we have any backup close by?" Leon didn't expect a positive reply.

"I'll work on sending something over to you. We did get more information on the peole who may have Ashley, with relation to that church, they're a cult going by the name 'Los Illuminados'."

"Los Illuminados?" Leon turned to Angel. "I've never heard of any cult around the village."

"Alright Hunnigan we're continuing our search. We'll keep you updated."

"Be careful you two."

They continued past the church and at a cliff edge, were met with a precarious boardwalk. The structure, with gaps and loose scaffolding strung about the place, looked like it would crumble any minute. But there was no other way forward. They had to risk it. Taking their first cautious steps across the large planks, they seemed structurally sound. There were two more villagers waiting for them ahead and they ran towards Leon, which wasn't a bad thing as it gave them confidence the pathway wouldn't collapse beneath them. Shooting both in the head, they stumbled backward, losing their footing on the decaying path and slipped off the edge down to the rocky shores below. Even if they had survived, they wouldn't be back any time soon.

Safely off the bridge they went through a gate and were met with a pair of massive doors across the way embedded in the rocky hillside. Scattered around the area also were lots of logs, sheds and mine trolleys. Making their way past the gates, they heard a booming growl, and prayed it was the sound of mining machinery rather than a living being. Before leaving the area, Leon noticed a dog whimpering near a fence. The dog's hind leg was caught in a bear trap and couldn't get free. He and Chavez prised the thing open long enough for the canine to limp free. "Poor thing." Leon watched as it wandered off.

Continuing through the doors they were met with a winding path in a ravine. "Up ahead there sh-" Angel started, but he was interrupted by noise behind them, and more importantly, above them. They turned to see a huge boulder come crashing down, trundling after the pair. "Run!" Leon barked as the rock picked up more momentum. The two had distance between the boulder, but Angel had a hard time maintaining speed with his bad hip. Leon could feel him slowing down. "Come on Angel stay with me!" But his condition wouldn't allow him. "Senor! I can't!" he was giving up. "Find your girl, fix this place-" The gap closed and the boulder ran straight through Chavez.

"Angel!!" Leon had an opening, the ravine veering off, he leaped out of the rock's path as it crashed into the hillside, disintegrating upon impact.

Leon landed near another cabin, and turned to help his stricken partner. But coming down the ravine, he heard the group approaching. He hid behind a dumpster as four villagers approached Angel. He was still alive, gasping for breath, but his crippled body surely wouldn't hold out for much longer. As he frantically inhaled his final gasps of air, one villager put him out of his misery by driving his pitchfork through his skull. Leon watched on disgusted as the villagers laughed in conversation, dragging Angel's broken body off, one phrase Leon heard them mention a lot as they laughed, _'Del Lago'..._


	4. Chapter 1-4

Chapter 1-4

Leon emerged from behind the dumpster when he heard the distant sound of engines, boats he assumed due to the villagers' recent talk of 'Lago' _(his Spanish wasn't great, but he wasn't stupid...)._ Continuing past the cabin, a huge lake stood before him, the murky waters blending right in with the foggy air. He could see the boats heading out to the centre of the lake and to get a better look, he equipped his binoculars. He could see the boats halted, and Chavez's crushed corpse was about to be dumped in the water by a pair of villagers. "I'll make sure they pay for yours and Hernandez's deaths" he muttered to himself as the boats sped off, leaving the body floating in the lake.

Leon was about to set off, until he noticed peculiar behaviour in the water. The waves went from still, calm, to almost tsunamic-like as he watched on in awe, as a gigantic monster emerged above the water, engulfing what was left of the fallen officer, only to retreat beneath the waves again, bringing the stillness back to the lake. "What the hell was that?!" Leon continued down the path, but past the cabin was a dead end with only a small jetty to walk to. "Shit!" he realised the only way to move on was across the lake. Deciding he might find more supplies (or if he was really lucky, another secret tunnel), Leon entered the cabin. It was more or less like the rest, dirty surroundings, rotting wood, but this one felt more like a person's home. It was better decorated, with bookshelves and paintings scattered around. The furniture was of higher quality, and as he examined the upstairs, there was a comfortable king-sized bed instead of a cheap bunk.

He noticed a bag of precious rubies on the beside drawer, figuring they would surely sell for a high price, he placed them in his pocket. Not seeing anything else of interest, he turned for the door to return downstairs, only to be met by the dwelling's inhabitant. A huge man took Leon by the throat and with one arm, hoisted him in the air suspending him off his feet. Leon felt helpless, he couldn't loosen the grip and he was fading fast, he could feel his head about to pop like a balloon as he stared into the brute's eyes, they didn't look the same. Leon would surely be finished, had the giant not received two gunshots to the back. Turning around slowly to the window, he released his grip of Leon, dropping him to the hard floor with a thud. Dazed on the floor, he watched as the man charged through the window at his new enemy, but the figure, who seemed to be dangling from the window, shot up out of reach from him. Leon gathered his breath as he struggled to his feet, trying to comprehend the last moment.

"_Red-dressed figure? No. It can't be..._"

He'd heard reports about _'her'_ being alive, although they were bittersweet. While he was happy she might have survived Raccoon City, Leon didn't like the rumour that she'd fallen under the wing of one Albert Wesker. Leon came across a letter at a desk. He thought if that guy had anything to do with Ashley, there might be some information here;

_"Bitores, my friend. Your work in the village hasn't gone unnoted. You have done well. But, the American delegation has arrived as expected, so I ask you postpone your search for Sera and deal with that. Our schedule is still performing as planned. Keep the girl in the village until we deal with the outsiders._

_Until we meet again, Osmund Saddler."_

"She's gotta be at the church. Better hurry." Leon headed back downstairs, and made sure the coast was clear before he went back outside. Then it dawned on him again. The lake. There was one boat left by the jetty, so he got on and hoped to dash to the other side of the lake. Going full throttle, Leon was halfway across, and then the creature emerged like a shark on steroids, though this thing probably resembled a whale more. The monstrosity produces a surge of waves which unsettled the boat, and Leon had to steady himself to make sure he didn't end up in the water as dinner.

_"How the hell am I gonna beat this thing?", _Leon thought to himself. His weapons, even if he could land a shot, probably wouldn't do much. He tried his best to reach the other side of the lake, but the creature was too fast so he had to take evasive action when it got close, forcing him back to the centre of the lake. From out of nowhere, another boat joined Leon on the lake. He glanced over at the lone villager, but couldn't make out his face with his long hair in the way. He wasn't attacking Leon, so he ignored him for the moment, he had to keep his focus on the aquatic terror still hunting him down. Leon dodged and sped from it, but he was running low on fuel so he had to get off that lake soon, or find a miracle to kill this thing.

That villager came back into Leon's sight again and he noticed him unloading metal barrels into the water. _"What's this guy up to?" _he thought as he examined the barrels closer and saw the rainbow-like glow seeping out them, spreading in the water. Realising it was oil, he thought he'd catch the guy off guard, so he aimed at the floating barrels, but to his surprise, he was stopped by the man's voice.

"Wait! Don't-" the villager shouted to Leon, in English to his amazement. But he was cut off by the creature knocking into the guy's boat, throwing him on his back, but he managed to stay in the boat. Leon moved out of the way as the monster prepared for another charge, but in the way of its path to Leon, was a barrel. As the creature got closer, the barrel ended up in its mouth and an opportunity arose. "Shoot the barrel!" Leon heard the man say, both of them at different ends of the creature. It was a litte too close for Leon's comfort, but if he'd wait too long the thing would swallow it whole, so he shot the barrel with his handgun and it exploded, engulfing the creature's head in flames, but the blast sent Leon flying from the boat and into the water. He was barely conscious, he could make out a splash of water above him before he faded. Briefly regaining his vision, he thought he was moving backwards, being dragged perhaps, at least he was on dry land he thought. Or did he? He'd been hit hard, he was so out of it he didn't know if he was dreaming, if he was alive even.

Eventually, Leon woke from his dream and looked around to see he was in a cabin, one he hadn't been in before. He was lying on a bed, noticing how dark it was outside he must have been out for a couple of hours at least. Checking himself, the biggest injury he could notice was the loss of his jacket, he still had his equipment, all his limbs and of course, his hair. He heard footsteps approach, and the figure that turned the corner was a familiar one, his brown waistcoat and long black hair a welcoming sight, the first one since he arrived to this place.

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

"Yeah" Leon replied, still not sure if he should trust the person who just saved his life.

"You're, not like the others?" Leon asked the man while moving closer to the soothing fireplace. A smile grew on the man's face. "Heh, if I was, I think you'd be dead by now cowboy."

"Yeah, thanks by the way" Leon replied. On a dining table, there were two plates, both containing a piece of freshly cooked bass. Leon sat to eat while the man talked to him. "So, American, what brings you here?"

"I'm on a mission for the United States Secret Service, to find the President's missing daughter." Leon replied. "Huh. So that's who she is." the man said to himself. "What? You've seen her?"

"When I was hiding from the villagers I saw them take a girl through the village. I heard them saying they're to go to the church." Leon was glad he could get confirmation that Ashley was indeed being held at the church. "We gotta get there fast." Leon stood up ready to continue. "I should get back to the village." he interrupted. "They could still be looking for me, it'd only slow you down for now" the man headed for a boat back to the lake. "Alright then"

"Hey, name's Luis Sera." he said as he stood onto the boat.

"Leon Kennedy" he replied.

"I guess I'll see you around, Leon!" Luis said as he sped off in the boat.

Outside Leon saw how dark the sky was, but the fog had cleared. The path light by the haunting glow from the moon and a few scattered torches burning away. He thought he'd better contact Hunnigan, it had been a while. "Leon? It's been four hours since your last transmission, I was getting worried." he could hear the relief in her voice knowing he was ok. "I'm alright. I had some help from a guy, he's not like the rest of them here. He told me Ashley's definitely in that church, I need to find a way to get in."

"Understood Leon. Time is of the essence."

Leon turned and headed up the path through a pair of large, heavy gates. On the other side he could hear a roaring river, but someone was a approaching. A villager was wandering towards Leon, but hadn't noticed him yet. He was looking down, but Leon could tell his eyes were off, it seemed like they were glowing. The villager started to writh in pain, until his head exploded. But that wasn't the most bizarre thing to happen. The man stayed on his feet and then a long tentacle shot out from his neck. Leon focused fire on the thing's neck, the man still walking towards him with its tentacle swinging wildly. One final shot and the tentacle exploded, bringing the once again headless man down. This place was starting to feel more and more like Raccoon alright.

Reaching the river, Leon saw the only way across was jumping over platforms on the open sluice. The river was about fifteen feet wide and had to be going fifty miles an hour. _"Fall in and you're dead"_ he thought to himself. Safely across he continued until the path was out. The only way was down as at the edge of the gap was a wooden structure, with a large rope hanging down. Leon sailed down and continued on where he came to a waterfall. There was lots of machinery overhead and it looked like it was transporting huge crates. Leon headed back to another passage, but the gap was to big. He needed to shoot the crates to jump across. With a well-aimed shot, the chain snapped dropping the crate in the water until it floated in place of the rail. On the other side was an operating tower, with a villager standing up on it. He threw his axe down at Leon, but he dodged with ease, before returning a shot to the man's thigh, causing him to stumble from the ledge he was standing on and fall to the ground head first, cracking his neck with the landing.

Leon climbed the ladder and saw a lever. Figuring it might lower the river sluice, he pulled it to the opposite side. A thud rung out in the distance, but he noticed the waterfall was fading, reduced to a few heavy, scattered drips, but it reveals a pathway. Leon jumped down and headed to the narrow passage but before he could enter, a large group of villagers came behind him. He hadn't time to deal with them all, so he looked to the crates above him and shot a couple down, crushing a couple of them and blocking the path long enough for Leon to escape. Venturing further through the cave he came to a dead end. A smooth stone wall stood in his way, but it had a device embedded in it. Leon tried to push the device, thinking it could be a switch, but it fell out into his hands. Leon examined the item, when suddenly the stone wall rose, revealing the rest of the passage. _"This... could this be the key?"_

Leon continued until he reached a hole with a ladder leading down. Entering the mysterious cavern, there was a path to a stream and a boat waiting for him, but to his right he noticed a shack. As he approached, he could see a mass of all sorts of weapons, some looked ancient. Just then he realised the glow from the torch was a blue-ish colour, which unsettled him slightly. _"What is this place?"_ he thought. Over the counter was a strange man, wearing a large coat, his hood and a scarf concealing his face. He spoke to Leon with a gravely voice. "Welcome, stranger!" His accent indicated he wasn't from here. "Got a selection of good weapons on sale stranger." he continued. Leon took out his shotgun. "How about a trade?" He pointed to a heavier assault shotgun. "Hmm, I don't think that'll do." The merchant replied. What else could Leon do? He'd no cash... Then he remembered, the rubies. He placed them on the counter, the merchant's eyes lit up. "Stranger! You've got yourself a bargain" He swapped the shotgun for the stronger one as the merchant fetched another weapon. "You can have this as well stranger. And take as much ammo as you can carry, hehe." Leon grabbed the machine gun, some extra ammo and thanked him as he left for the boat. "Come back anytime." The cloaked man said. _"This place gets wierder the more I'm here."_ Leon thought to himself, setting off in the boat.

He returned to the point he first encountered the lake. and headed back up the passage where the boulder had chased him. He wasn't far from the church now, but as be came to next area, those huge doors in the cave started howling. Then growling. Then banging. Leon braced himself for what would surely burst through those gates at any second. Eventually, boring a hole through the door was a massive hand. Leon stood back readying his new machine gun. The gates completely dismanteled as the huge ogre-like beast emerged, the hulking giant emitting an unholy roar. Leon started unloading rounds into the giant's face before it came towards him, raising its foot to deliver a lethal earthshaking stomp. Leon dived out of harm just in time, but didn't recover quick enough to escape the monster's grasp. It picked him up, trying to squeeze the life out of Leon, but he took out his knife and stabbed it into the huge hand, enough to release its grip.

Backing off into a stalemate, Leon's concentration was broken by a howl from the hill. "Hey, it's that dog!" The canine jumped down barking at the giant, distracting it from Leon for a moment. This gave him a chance to attack from behind, laying clusters of bullets into its back and head. With the dog being too quick for the monster to grab, it turned its attention to Leon once more as he continued spraying bullets at its head. One caught the monster in its eye, bringing it to a knee. Then from its back sprang a huge blob of flesh, its behaviour similar to the tentacle that came out of the villager. Leon scaled the giant, getting to the opening in its back. With his shotgun, Leon unloaded several shells to the back until the creature jerked upright from the punishment, trying to clutch at its damaged back. Leon stood alert at the monster's next move, but it staggered forward finally collapsing sending shockwaves through the ground. Leon had defeated the giant, with help from a four-legged friend, and continued back to the church. Making his way across the crooked cliffway again, he was met by another couple of villagers. He took the first one down with ease, but when he shot the second one in the head, it revealed another tentacle, so he had to keep his distance.

With all enemies dispatched, Leon was finally back at the church. He took the device out from his pocket and slotted it in the doors. With a 'click' sound, the door unlocked and Leon entered. Looking around, no one was there. The main chamber was small with only around a dozen benches facing a smaller alter. Leon noticed objects and murals around the building, all brandishing the same strange symbol. He wondered what it could mean. There were narrow corridors at each side of the hall, one leading to the second floor via ladder. Walking along the balcony, he stopped at a gate, blocking entry to the only room on the floor. "She's gotta be in there", he hoped. There was a mechanism on the gate and when he pushed it, three lights beamed onto the stained-glass window, revealing a colour code puzzle. After a minute, Leon solved it, the colours lining up revealing that same symbol decorated around the church, and the gates lowered allowing Leon access to the room. He slowly opened the door, seeing shelves upon shelves on the walls, until he saw a bed in the corner, the person on it curled in a ball, the pillow damp from their tears. He'd found her.

"Ashley?" She flinched as he called, she hadn't heard him come in. Ashley saw the gun in the man's hand and her anxiety rose. "Don't come any closer!" she pleaded, backing against the wall.

"Hey, don't worry!" he tried to calm her down. "My name's Leon. I'm here to get you home." He offered Ashley his hand. "C'mon, let's get out of here..."


End file.
